Blind Friendship
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Oliver is a young 13 year old that is blind and gets bullied for it but what happens when a certain killer clown helps the boy and finds out he is blind? What will happen to Oliver and the small friendship growing between him and the killer? Will it never grow or grow into something more than a friendship but threaten to break?(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver is a young 13 year old that is blind and gets bullied for it but what happens when a certain killer clown helps the boy and finds out he is blind? What will happen to Oliver and the small friendship growing between him and the killer? Will it never grow or grow into something more than a friendship but threaten to break?**

 **Disclaimer** **: Don't own Oliver nor any Creepypasta characters just how the story goes :3**

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I walk around during the day because no one bothers me. I'm alone and everyone is scared of me but who wouldn't? I'm a killer clown and I kill for fun. I notice a boy getting bullied ahead and I jog up and I growl "Hey stop it! What did he do to you?!" I yell and they take one look at me and run. I see the boy start feeling around and I pick up a stick that I think is his and I grab his hand and hand it to him. He thanks me and I help him up. I realize he is blind but that makes me happy because he can't be scared…unless someone tells him who I am.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile in the direction I'm sure that he's in and say, "Thank you for getting them away from me." Nobody else would've helped me...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "No problem kid. You didn't deserve to be bullied…what's your name? Also why were they beating you up? Do you know?" I say because I feel sorry for him.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

"I'm Oliver." I say with a smile before it fades, "They were bullying me because I can't see because picking on the blind kid is 'so easy.'" I scowl before muttering, "It's not like it's my fault anyways..."

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I growl "That's not fair! You're not blind because you want too! I use to be blind but I regained my sight one day so I know how it feels but still…it angers me to see people bully those who are blind just because it's easy to pick on them! It's so stupid…" I say and I sigh "Well…where are you heading…if you want I could…walk you there so you don't get bullied?" I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, shocked and happy that he would help me this much. I nod and say, "That'd be really nice; I'm heading to the park." I really enjoy how relaxing the atmosphere in the park, because bullies rarely come there because of the other people.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I look around and notice some adults with phones watching me and I sigh "Well let's head there I'll walk with you…" I say but mutter "I hate adults…they always stare at me holding their phones at ready like I'm going to kill another kid…" but I didn't notice the boy had heard me. We start walking to the park.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear him mutter something about killing kids and I wonder who exactly saved me... I don't know if he'd want to tell me who he is, but I make a noise of confusion, lost in my thoughts.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I hear the noise "What are you confused about Oliver?" I say and he remains quiet "Fine suit yourself and I see the edge of the park." I say but I notice more parents watching me "God damn parents trying to watch me to see if I will kill a fricking kid when their watching…do they really think I'm stupid?" I mutter and again don't notice the kid noticed.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

Again with the kid killing... "What do you mean by that?" I ask quietly.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I yelp and trip in surprise when he asked that and I groan. He asks me if I'm alright and I say I'm fine. I get up and dust myself of and say lowly "Great…you heard me muttering…didn't you…" and he nods. I sigh "Well…my head isn't exactly what you would call…stable…I had to be somewhere special to get fixed up enough and stable enough. How I became unstable I will not tell but if that explains why parents watch me then good now the park is a block away now so let's head there." I say in a low voice and we continue walking.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I nod to myself, that does explain it... I'm a little curious of how he became unstable, but I'll respect his wish of not talking about it.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

We make it to the park and I sigh "Well here we are. The park, well I'll see you whenever we bump into each other." I say and I walk off without another word and before the boy can say anything and I hear a shriek and I growl frustrated because a young kid spotted me and screamed in horror. He shrieks again "WILL YOU SHUT UP KID GO AWAY" I scream and the kid runs and I sigh and leave the park area.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I sigh, not really wanting to make him upset. I enjoy the park because it's quiet for a while before deciding to go home. Good thing I live pretty close to the park...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

It's night now. Time to go kill someone and so I sneak around till I get to a house. I see the parents are still awake and I hear them talk quietly but I ignore them and I climb to the second floor and I quietly open the window that leads in the hall and shut it. I quietly go down the dark hall and peek through an open door and see a teen asleep. I go to another room and see a young kid asleep and I go inside. I lock the door and I make quiet but deep claw marks in the walls and door. I carve my name but my slow walking woke the girl and she shrieks when she spots me and I cover my ears because her scream was so high pitched.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear my sister scream and I wake up, running straight to her room. I burst through the door and yell, "What's going on?!" I just hope I'm not too late...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I growl frustrated that the scream hurt my ears and I see the boy look toward my growl. I dart over to the window and unlock it and go through it just as the parents come in the door way and I dart down the street, angered that I didn't get to kill before getting caught.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

My parents and I comfort my sister and I offer to sleep with her tonight to comfort her. She smiles gratefully at me and we cuddle. My parents smile at us and leave and we talk a little before falling asleep.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

Its day again and I'm angry that I didn't get that kill but oh well. I hear shouting and I go towards it. I see that boy and a girl getting beat up and I growl. I walk over "Why are you picking on him again! Shoo!" I say and they leave. Its early morning so I guess the boy is heading to school. The girl takes one look at me and shrieks and I cover my ears and I whine in pain.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I look confused at my sister, because this person hasn't hurt us yet. "Emily? What is it?" I ask, confused. This person helped me multiple times...What could be wrong with him?

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I know I'm going to get found out "That is Laughing Jack! The killer clown! He's going to kill us! We got to go!" She cries and I just stand there and start crying. I know the girl isn't paying any attention and the boy can't see because he is blind but I know he can hear my breathing go unsteady. I'm standing right in front of the boy and I know I'm going to get hated.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm confused...This guy who's been so nice to me is Laughing Jack? I hear his breathing go unsteady and I can tell that he's crying. So he doesn't want me to fear him... "But, he's been so nice to me, Em... If he really wanted to kill us, he would've done it already...Not to mention when he helped me yesterday..."

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I am really surprised by his words because I figured he would hate me and I see the girl look at me and she thinks "I guess…but mom and dad told us to stay away from killers…remember? I know you can't see but…still we need to listen to mom and dad…or we could get in trouble." She says and I sigh "I'll leave…" I say and I start to walk away but I hear Oliver tell me to wait and I stop "What..."I say just so he knows I stopped.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him and say, "I don't care what my parents say. You've been one of the only people outside of my family who's been nice to me. I don't want to lose that." I blush a little, hoping that I don't come off as too forward.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smile and for the first time it's a real smile not my usual killer smile. I'm happy that even when he knows who I am he won't cast me out. I walk back over to them "Thanks…you're…you're the first to not fear me even after knowing who I am…" I say and I chuckle "You're the first to not hate me…" I say and I look at him. I hear his sister say they will be late for school and he groans. I chuckle "I could carry you there if you tell me the school name. I'm quite fast at running and can carry 10 times my weight." I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, grateful that he'd help us like this. "It's Evergreen High." I say "Thank you."

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I spot some parents watching us and I stick my tongue out at them playfully because I've got a friend now. I see my friend make his stick smaller so it's easier to carry and I have him climb on my back. I pick up the girl and I chuckle "Alright hold on tight because I wasn't kidding when I said I was fast." I say and I feel them hold on tight and I charge up and I suddenly zoom off startling both kids but I just laugh and we make it to the school in seconds even though the kids would have been an hour late I made them on time. They climb off and I chuckle at Oliver's shocked look and dazed look.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm a little dazed from the speed of the run, but I look at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much." I say, happy that we're not late to school.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "No problem…shit I got to go…well see ya because school is starting to call the police because I'm here." I say and he sighs and says bye and then I charge up and dart at a really fast speed which causes him to yelp from feeling my sudden burst.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile in the direction he ran off to, before going inside and starting my classes as I usually do.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I walk down the path I usually do and I see Oliver and his sister. His sister darts across the street and makes it and I see Oliver's parents. I run up to where I'm at the edge of the sidewalk and the parents start freaking but I look down the street and my eyes widen as I see someone speeding down the street and looks like he won't stop. I dart towards Oliver as the car is a block away and I shove him hard and I whisper one last thing "You have been a great friend to me" and when he is out of reach the car slams into me and I hear a lot of cracking sounds and somehow I'm on the ground in complete pain. My leg is stuck under one tire and my vision is blurred and so is my hearing.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear him get hit by a car and my heart stutters. He just pushed me out of the way, not caring if he got hit himself... A few tears run down my face, hoping that he's not injured too badly.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I try to shift but I whimper in pain and I hear movement and I feel my leg get freed. I yelp in pain when someone touches me and I hear voices "Well it seems this stupid clown finally got run over." One says "Let's just leave him here because the police can take care of him" I hear another say and I get set down but I hear a familiar voice "Mom dad can we please help him! He saved me!" And I know its Oliver.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear my parents talking to each other for a minute or so before my mom says, "Well, it couldn't hurt..." I knew that that was an acceptance so I smile, thanking my parents.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I feel someone touch me and I whine in pain but I hear a different voice "Shh I won't hurt you. You saved my son and he wants to help you so we will as well." I know it's the dad and I smile and whisper thanks and he feels me over to see how he can get me to safety. I try to get up but only one arm isn't broken and I hear shouting "Jack! Jack are you alright?!" And I sigh "Looks like my friends found me…" I say and E.J and Jeff rush over to me "What happened?" Jeff asks and I just have them help me up. The dad motions for us to follow and we do. It's painful but my friends pretty much carry me the whole way and we get to the Oliver's house. The dad lets me rest in the guest room and my friend are told to wait outside while he checks me. He is a doctor I guess because he seems skilled.

 **-=-Jeff's Pov-=-**

"Do you think Jack will be alright?" I say and E.J sighs "I don't know…I wonder how that happened? He isn't usually careless like this…something had to have caused this…"He says and I sigh "Anyway I hope he will be alright…" I say and he says the same.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I listen curiously to the conversation between the others. I know Laughing Jack's in good hands with my father, so I'm not worried too much. But, I don't really know these other people…

 **-=-Jeff's Pov-=-**

I watch the kid look toward us and I notice he is blind "Hey kid…who is Jack to you?" I say and maybe we can find out what happened to him.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile before responding, "He's one of the few people nice to me outside of my family. Everyone else makes fun of me for being blind, and he's helped me with the bullies." I almost feel as if I'm gushing, it's the first time I've been allowed to say something like this.

 **-=-Jeff's Pov-=-**

Me and E.J look at each other confused "You're his…friend?" I say and he nods and me and E.J whisper a bit before looking at the boy "So…do you know what happened to Jack? Why he is like this?" I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I frown, thinking back on the memory of hearing him get hit by the car before responding, "He pushed me out of the way of the car..." I explain what happened quickly, not wanting to continue to think about the sad memory.

 **-=-Jeff's Pov-=-**

I look at E.J and we both are a bit shocked "Really?" I say and he nods. I whisper to E.J for a bit but the door where L.J is resting opens and we both look at the dad "He will be alright but…it's going to take a few months…want to hear how badly he is hurt?" he says and he has us sit down when we nod. "Oliver…want to hear it too? Oh and he wants you helping to take care of him because he trusts you and another thing he wanted me to say sorry to Emily because when he was out at night and he went into this one house he didn't realize it was our house and he had went into her room. He wanted to say he is so sorry for scaring her because he didn't know." He says and I sigh "Just tell us about how he is" I say and he sighs "I want to see if Oliver wants to hear. If not he can wait in his room." He says.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I nod, wanting to know exactly how hurt he is. I'm a little nervous, because it sounds like he's really injured...

 **-=-Ivan's Pov-=-**

I sigh "well from what I could tell and from the machines I used that I keep in that room he has a broken arm that has many cracks. His ribs on his right side are all cracked and damaged in some way but none are completely broken which is good. His right leg has many small cracks all the way down but nothing much there. His jaw has a pretty big crack so he won't be talking much. As for other stuff…no internal bleeding from the scans which is good. His heart isn't damaged in the least which is also good and same with his lungs luckily. He will have a massive headache and his vision will be blurry but other than that he will be alright." I say and I sigh "There is a chance he could slip into a coma but it's a very tiny chance so not likely" I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I grimace at the list but nod. At least his heart and lungs aren't injured... That would be absolutely horrible...

 **-=-Jeff's Pov-=-**

I don't like how hurt he is and I sigh "Ok…well we are going to be telling Slenderman about him but be warned he will randomly pop up to check on him so if you see him around the house or in the room he is in or hear static just know it's just Slender checking Jack." I say and he nods and I huff "Well lets go tell Slender…he isn't going to be happy…oh also don't worry about the police Slender won't let them take Jack." I say and me and E.J leave to go tell Slender.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

It's going to be different with him around now, especially if Slenderman does show up randomly. I just hope Emily doesn't freak out about it...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I don't feel in pain because of the painkillers I have active and I see the door open. I don't bother to move but I notice Oliver come in and I smile. I know he doesn't expect me to talk but I wait for him to talk.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, "I just want to say thank you for protecting me." I say gratefully, not expecting a response.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I make a loud purr as my way of saying I heard him and he is welcome. I hear him gasp and he just looks at me, well kinda, surprised and I purr again.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm shocked at the purring, I wasn't expecting any kind of response from him. It is a cute sound though. I think to myself smiling.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smile at making him happy but stop when my jaw hurts. I see Oliver reach around and grab a chair and then sit next to me and I know he wants to keep me company.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, curious why he was capable of purring like a cat. I start lightly petting his hair, hoping that I'm not doing something he wouldn't want me to. His hair is really soft though...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I start purring again but stop when I feel him brush my ears and I know I'm found out. None of my friends know my secret and I know Oliver just found it.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I brush something and I touch them and they feel like a pair of cat ears. I just smile and start petting one of them. Who am I to judge for something like this?

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I purr loudly as he pets one of my ears and I honestly never had them petted before so it feels good and I hear him chuckle. He keeps going and I keep purring loudly because it feels good.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile because of how cute his reaction is. I think it's really cute that he has the cat ears.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I stop purring when I hear someone come in and I instantly use my left arm and move Oliver's hand and quickly cover my ears with my hair. I see the dad come in and he just checks on me and then leaves and I sigh in relief.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

So he wants to keep it a secret... That's fine, I think to myself. When my dad leaves the room, I smile at Laughing Jack.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I notice the smile and I'm happy that he doesn't mind. I feel him slide his fingers under my hair and he starts petting my ears again and I purr loudly again. I feel him pet one spot and it makes me purr really loud.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I chuckle when I find one spot on his ear that makes him purr louder.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I love what he is doing and to be honest I'm surprising myself because I'm letting him do this. No one ever has found out I had ears hidden under my hair because I hated anyone trying to touch my hair…I didn't like when Slenderman found out but he said he wouldn't tell and he hasn't. He stops and I whine softly but I know he might be asking something and is wanting me to focus.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

"You want this to be kept a secret, correct?" I want to make sure, so that I don't tell someone if it's meant to be a secret.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I try to talk even with a cracked jaw the painkillers make it so it doesn't hurt "Yes…I've kept it a secret since I was young…everyone would call me half-breed or other names…just because of who I am…so…I hid…I hid what you felt and something else…my killer friends don't even know…your…you're the first in a while to even know…and…not bully me…" I say with some struggle but I manage.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I frown, feeling sorry for him being teased about it. "I've made it my pact not to bully anybody because I know how it can hurt. Besides, I think they're cute." I say with a small blush about revealing that.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smile "Good…but…please…don't tell…my…friends…" I say with difficultly. I sigh "I don't like being found out…but if…if you won't tell anyone…I guess its fine…but…can…um…can you pet me again?" I say blushing brightly at the final bit and my voice sounding shy and meek at the last few words.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

"I won't tell anybody!" I promise before giggling, "And sure." I reach up and start petting his ears again.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I purr happily when he finds that one spot on my ears and soon I actually fall asleep.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile when I hear his breathing even out, telling me that he's fallen asleep. I make sure he's covered up properly and go back to the living room.

 **-=-Few weeks later: L.J's Pov-=-**

I am glad that Oliver has been spending so much time with me and it makes me happy. He has kept my secret and i know he wants to feel for my tail but…I don't really want…certain things to happen so I'll let him touch it when I can stand. He comes in my room with some food and water and I smile slightly. Oliver has taken it up to him to feed me and give me meds and other things.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile as I set the tray of food down on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?" I ask, concerned.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I feel better than I was a few weeks ago…and my jaw is slowly healing so…I can talk a bit…better but not much…" I say. He smiles and I know he likes to make sure I'm alright.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at that, glad to know that he's feeling better. "You hungry?" I ask, holding the tray of food out to him.

 **-==L.J's Pov-=-**

I purr "yea" I say and I take the tray. The dad makes the food and it's easy to eat. I use my left arm and I eat the food and drink the water and sigh in content. I feel Oliver sneak his hand in my hair and I purr loudly when he pets that one spot on my ear.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile when he purrs in reaction to me petting him. I'm happy that my parents allowed us to take care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo sorry this took a while (had these chapters sitting around and didnt post them XD)**

 **Warning: Oral smut and it was because of one little accident.**

 **ALSO who likes the fact that i made Laughing Jack a Neko?**

* * *

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smile at him petting me and I again slip off to sleep from how relaxing it feels.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear his breathing even out and I smile, picking up the tray and taking it back to the kitchen.

 **-=-Few months later: L.J's Pov-=-**

I'm almost healed and I'm happy. Slenderman has been giving me a liquid to make my recovery faster and my ribs are healed and so is my jaw. My leg is almost healed and I'm happy. I see Oliver come in the room and shut the door with food and I chuckle "Hi" I say and he giggles.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hand the tray to him and smile. "Hiya!" I say before giggling again.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I take the tray and I start eating. I know Slenderman Is working hard on the gift for Oliver because his birthday is in a few weeks and I will be healed before that with the stuff Slender is giving me so I'm having him make a special gift that will make Oliver very happy. After I finish eating and I drink the water I set the tray down on the night stand and I get an idea "Since I can move a bit more…want to feel my tail? You already felt my ears soo much and since I can move a bit…want to?" I whisper but I know he heard me.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, "Only if you want me to." I say, a little bit excited about this.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "I want you too." I say and I grab his hand and set it on the bed "Keep your hand there" I say quietly and he nods. I shift around and slip my arm behind me and hook my fingers onto my tail and I pull it out of where I keep it hidden, which is usually wrapped around my waist, and I chuckle "ready?" I say and he nods more. I wrap my tail around his wrist and he gasps at the feel. My tail is long and a bit thin but is far from being slightly soft. It's soft like feathers and smooth like silk.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

It's so amazingly soft like fleece... I'm in awe at the feel of it.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I unwrap my tail from his wrist and he whines but I chuckle and I move my tail to his face and tickle his nose and make him sneeze and I snicker and he growls in amusement. I brush the tip on his cheek and he reaches up and my tail starts wrapping around his wrist again and he lowers his arm and then with the other arm starts petting my tail.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I revel in how smooth his tail feels under my fingertips. I vaguely hear him start purring again and I chuckle.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I like the feeling I'm getting and I hear him chuckle because he noticed me purring. I hear footsteps and draw my tail back quickly and hide it under the covers back under my clothing. I see the dad come in and check my leg and then leave and I let him pet my tail again.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I find a spot on his tail which causes him to purr louder and I smile. It feels even softer as if it's trying to tell me that it's special.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Smut starts-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I feel weird but good and then it dawns on me with what him rubbing that spot is doing and I blush brightly "Um…O-Oliver…" I say stuttering and I see him look confused and he quits rubbing the spot but he makes the worst mistake by setting his hand on my leg and he freezes when he brushes the inside of my leg slightly "I don't think that spot was…like the one on my ear…" I say in complete embarrassment and I see him blush brightly and he is frozen.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I immediately blush at that, frozen in thought. So that spot's sensitive in a different way... "O-oh..." I mumble, feeling embarrassed.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I know if the parents find out I am in trouble so I have Oliver lock the door and he does. He sits back down and I don't know what to do but I know I'm aroused and its starting to get painful because I'm not touching it at all. I whine from the slight pain and I try to think of what to do 'should I kick Oliver out? Or should I have him help me to another room…no too risky…but it's his fault…aug…' the pain gets worse and I whimper.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I sit there, listening to his whines and whimpers. I don't know what to do, I want to help because it's kind of my fault, but I don't know if he'd accept it...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

It's starting to get real painful and I whine "Oliver…if you have any ideas to help…do it because this is hurting too much…can't focus…on how to fix this…hurts…" I say and I whimper from the pain.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I blush at that, before putting my hand on his crotch, palming him through his clothes. My blush deepens when I realize exactly what I'm doing.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I pant at the feeling, the pain fading, and without realizing I spread my legs a bit more as I enjoy the feelings. I know I'm bright red but I press on the hand silently begging for more.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I blush further before reaching into his pants and grabbing him. I start stroking him, listening to the pants.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I bite back a moan because we don't need the parents trying to get in here and I know he can hear me panting. I slide down my pants because their feeling too tight and I keep panting from the pleasure, my tail flicking like crazy.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I feel his tail hit my arm and one hand goes straight to his soft spot, stroking it lovingly. I continue stroking him, occasionally thumbing at the head. I smile at him trying to stay quiet. We definitely don't want my parents or sister walking in on this...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

When he starts rubbing the one spot that got this started I cover my mouth and barely hold back a very faint moan and I buck every time he thumbs the tip and I close my eyes in bliss. I am enjoying every bit of this.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I can hear how much he's enjoying this and I smile. I'm starting to get a little aroused myself and I blush.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

It's getting harder and harder to keep from moaning and I know Oliver can hear the small faint moans. I'm panting a lot as well and what he is doing is driving me crazy…if he has anything else planned to surprise me I don't think I will last any longer than a few seconds…

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear his breathing increase and I smirk and lean in, kissing and nipping at his neck. I find a sensitive spot and focus on that, careful not to break the skin.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

When I feel him find a sensitive spot it becomes too much. My tail plus what his mouth and other hand is doing I make a pleasured whine and I cum in his hand and I pant in the afterglow. My pants are loud as I try to slow down my breathing.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I blush, before curiously licking at my fingers. I clean my fingers off, not knowing that he's watching me.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle after he is done "So…you like the taste?" I say and I see his face turn a dark red and I chuckle again. I see him sit there but then I see a keen look in his eyes and I wonder why he has the look I see him use his hand and clean what didn't go on his hand and he licks it off his hand but I feel he isn't done. I hear a knock "Are you two alright in there?" I know it's the mom "Yea we are alright. I'm just showing him some tricks Slender taught me" I say lying to her and I hear a giggle "Alright just checking on you two" and she leaves and I sigh. I look at Oliver and I honestly think he isn't through with me with the almost hidden look in his eyes.

-=-Oliver's Pov-=-

I whine slightly because I'm now super aroused after what I've just done. I was more focused on him than on myself but now that he came, my arousal flared.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smirk because I know why he is whining and I use my tail and tug his arm close and I grab it. He looks confused and I pick him up and set him so his legs are on either side of my chest and I nuzzle him through the clothing and I also nibble and suck as well.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning. A small mewl does escape and I blush at the sound.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smirk because I know what I'm going to be doing next will make it really hard for him to be quiet and I slip his pants down and I nibble gently on the tip and he bucks and I chuckle "Better keep your mouth covered because this is going to be hard to keep quiet" I say and I know he covered his mouth and I suddenly deepthroat his member and I hear a faint gasp and a faint moan. I suck hard and I can feel him quivering already.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I gasp into my hand at the rush of pleasure. This feels so amazing.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I suck harder and I use magic to make my mouth a bit hotter and he bucks into my mouth, which catches me off guard, but I don't mind and I don't gag either. It didn't hurt and I know he realized that.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm shocked that the thrust didn't hurt him, normally it would... Hmm... I thrust again carefully to make sure that he doesn't mind.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I purr loudly, telling him I don't mind and I keep sucking and he starts pounding my mouth but I don't care. I feel him grab my hair but he is careful for my ears and I mess with his balls which causes more pleasure.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I can feel myself starting to get close and I tighten my grip on his hair to warn him.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smirk and I suck really hard and I hear him gasp faintly and I feel him cum in my mouth. I drink it all and I move my head back and I regain my breath. Oliver after a bit gets off me and slips his pants back up and I do the same. I sigh "Ok tail off limits…also keep what we did a secret…" I say and he nods. I regain my breath and my face cools down and I see Oliver does the same. I hear another knock "Since you two are in there how about you open the door so I can bring in dinner for you." And Oliver goes and opens the door and the mother leaves dinner for us before leaving and locking and closing the door again.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-Smut stop=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at the smell of the food, still a little shocked about what just happened.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I drink the water so I can wash the taste I have in my mouth before I eat and then I start eating. We both finish out food and I sigh "Your birthday is in a few weeks…am I right? I heard your parents talking about it so…I decided something special as a surprise." I say and I see him smile.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile and nod at him, happily surprised. I wasn't expecting anything from him.

 **-=-Few days later: L.J's Pov-=-**

I'm fully healed now and I'm up and about ready to leave. Oliver is sad that I have to go but I tell him that I wanted to get his gift ready and I hear him giggle. I walk out the door after telling him bye and I head back home.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm really curious about what my gift will be. I really can't wait for my birthday, I think and smile to myself.

 **-=-Oliver's Birthday: L.J's Pov-=-**

For the next few weeks I had worked hard to make a large Black and White Jack in the Box that was hollow so I could go inside. Slender made the necklace that I will give him later and I smile. Slenderman and me teleport outside one of the windows with the box and I peek in and see Oliver with a few friends and other parents. I climb in the box and Slender closes the lid. The handle will open the lid but will play music before that and he sets my box in front of the door and rings the door bell and vanishes.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I open the door, curiously. I know it's probably Laughing Jack, so I'm pretty excited.

 **-=-Ivan's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "Well it looks like your friend left a box and from the look of it a Jack in the Box." I say and I see a slightly disappointed face but I tug the box in and its really heavy. "Want to turn the crank?" I say and he nods I set his hand on the crank and he starts to turn. Pop goes the Weasel starts playing.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at the typical Jack-in-the-Box theme. Hmm, I wonder what exactly this gift is...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I hear the last line of the tune appear and the box bursts open and smoke pours out but I wait 3 seconds and I hear a confused sound and then I pop out and shriek "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER" and he yelps and tumbles backward and I burst out laughing and he starts laughing too. The other parents and kids look at me in shock and I just smile and Oliver sighs and chuckles and says he understands the gift now.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

Well, it was a pretty clever gift, I think, still chuckling. I know everyone else is likely shocked, not expecting Laughing Jack to show up at my party.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I climb out of the box and shut the lid and then sit on the top of the box but I help Oliver up because he fell when I startled him and he chuckles "Nice gift Jack in a Jack-in-the-Box really clever" he says and I laugh "What? I thought It was clever and besides I made the box myself with some help of course but this isn't the only gift. You will get the other gift later late tonight" I say and he looks at me with wonder. I see the parents look at me in confusion and I chuckle "What? You thought I was going to kill him? Nah not after what he has done. I got badly hurt after saving him from a car crash and he took care of me." I say and the kids look surprised and one speaks up "so…you won't hurt us?" and I shake my head "Well…can we have some candy?" They all ask and I laugh. I make candy appear and I toss it towards them and they cheer and dart towards it. I make Oliver's favorite candy appear in my hand and I grab his hand and put it in "Happy birthday Oliver" I say and when he tastes it his eyes widen when he notices it's his favorite.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

It's my favorite... How did he...? I smile and thank him for the candy.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle and he goes back to his friends and they play games and the parents chat with each other but keep glancing at me. I know their just making sure that I'm not hurting their kids and soon the cake is brought out. I chuckle and when the Oliver blows out the candles the crackle and pop startling him and I start chuckling and Oliver sighs "Really Jack!" He says and that causes me to laugh. After I settle down they have the cake started to be passed to everyone and I get handed a piece and I thank Oliver's mother. I eat my piece quicker than others for a reason because I got a special gift and I need to make sure the area is ready. I call Slender and he teleports in the room which startles everyone and I whisper something to him and he teleports away and I sigh "Just making sure the gift I have is ready because it wasn't fully made yet when I left to head here" I say and the parents nod.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm super excited for what my gift will be. This party has been super fun so far.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

The kids ask for candy again but this time I look at the parents for permission to give them more candy but they shake their heads "Sorry your parents don't want you to get sick because my candy is 10 times sweeter than normal candy" I say and they whine but I shake my head and they leave. I'm still sitting on the box and I see Oliver come over. I scoot backwards so there's an empty spot in front of me and I pick Oliver up and set him in my lap and hold him. "So you enjoying the party yet?" I whisper in his ear.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile and nod, "Yup! It's been great!"

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I smile and I rest my head on his shoulder "well you will think this party is crap when I give you the gift later" I say and he giggles. We chat and then soon it slowly becomes dark and the parents and other kids leave. I chuckle "Almost time" I say and I ask the parents if I can take Oliver out to where I want to give him the gift and they say yes. Oliver starts to take his stick but I tell him he doesn't need it because I will be having him ride my back so we can get there faster. I lead him outside and I have him climb on my back.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm super curious what this gift'll be. I feel him start to run to our destination, prepared this time for his faster running speed.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I run at full speed for a bit and then I stop and I hear Oliver panting and I chuckle "Tired from how fast I run am I right" and I hear a whine in agreement and I set him down. He feels the ground and there is grass under us. I had taken him to the park to give him something very special. I bring him near a pond and I take the necklace I had on my neck off and I grab his hand "Don't close your hand if you feel something" I say and I press the circle with symbols in the palm of his hand but I flip his hand so the back of his hand is facing upward and I sigh "This will hurt…a lot" I say and he makes a confused sound mere seconds before a spike shoots through the middle of his hand, gathers blood and goes back in the necklace. He cries out in pain and I wrap his hand after that "Sorry but the gift I want to give you needs your DNA to work…trust me you will be really happy once I give it to you." I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I whimper at the pain before saying, "It's okay. I trust you."

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle at that and the necklace is working now "Well one quick question have you ever in life wished you wanted to be able to see the world? To see color?" I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm extremely curious at the question. "Yes I have..." I say, curiously.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "Well…your wish…has been granted" I say as I slip the necklace on his neck and it glows and I know he will be gaining his vision now.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I gasp as I'm suddenly able to see the park around me. I'm in awe, everything looks so amazing. My imagination didn't even come close to what it actually looks like. "Wow..." I breathe out.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

He doesn't even notice me and so I stick my face into his and he yelps and I chuckle "Well you like the gift?" I say as he looks me over. I'm a foot taller than him and I know he is still shocked from being able to see.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I nod, still distracted from being able to see. "This is amazing!" I say, really happy at seeing the world for the first time.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle "Well want to meet some of my friends?" I say and he nods. I laugh and whistle real loud and I hear barking. I see Smile come running followed by a group of proxies and I pet Smile. The Proxies that I asked to come are Jeff, Toby, E.J, Sally, BEN, Masky and Hoodie, The Puppeteer and Slenderman.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I say hi to everybody, happily looking at them.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

He chats to each one and surprisingly E.J actually takes his mask off and we all gasp in surprise and Oliver looks confused "He never takes his mask off completely" I whisper and he look shocked. I see him not get scared because usually most get scared and I see Hoodie, Masky and Toby take off their stuff and we all are surprised at that.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I can tell that they're all surprised that they're taking off things that they don't normally take off. They also seem to be surprised that I'm not afraid of them, but they don't scare me. Why would I be afraid?

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I watch as he chats and I chuckle "So…which of us are your favorites? Like for looks, style of killing, who we are that sort of thing" I say and I watch him decide.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

This is a really tough decision... I mean, I feel the closest to Laughing Jack due to me taking care of him. But, to pick a favorite? I don't know if I can, they're all awesome in their own way...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Alright say what you like about us instead of picking a favorite. Tell us what you like about each one of us?" I say.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

"Well, Smile is cute." I say, reaching down to pet him. "Jeff has a very good aim with his knives. E.J. is really cool with the whole eyeless thing. Toby is really good at throwing axes. Ben can move through powerlines, which is pretty cool. Sally is really fast. Both Masky and Hoodie are skilled with any weapon. The Puppeteer is amazing with puppets. Slenderman can teleport and read other's minds." I list off before smiling at Laughing Jack, "And you have been one of the nicest people that I know."

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I watch the others smile and then I blush at the last bit. I chuckle shyly and rub the back of my neck and he giggles. The others say they got to leave and Oliver is sad but they say they will talk to him again and they wish him a happy birthday and they all leave "Well do you like your birthday so far?" I say and he nods like crazy. I chuckle "Well when we get back to your house I can show you what you have been petting this entire time." I say and he looks so excited but he keeps looking around hyper and I just laugh at him looking around like crazy. I teleport and he looks back to where I was and is confused. I startle him from behind and he yelps and then laughs and we both start laughing hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Smut in this chapter because Oliver is too hyper and jack has to be the one to lower his energy X3**

* * *

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm super excited to see my parents and sister and I know they'll be happily surprised that I can see.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I pick him up and he looks at me confused "What? I can't pick you up? I want to take you home so we can show your parents." I say and he looks hyper. He gets on my back and we dash to his house. I knock on the door and the second the mom opens the door Oliver dashes in shrieking in joy and jumping around. The parents watch in shock as he says he can see because of the gift I gave him and he just goes on and on about how nice I am and that my friends were real nice and I just chuckle and sit on my box that I came in with.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I'm super happy because of the gift and my parents are super shocked that I can see now. I'm bouncing around all hyper because we never thought that I'd ever be able to see.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I watch in amusement as Oliver is hyper and I hang upside down on the box and munch on some candy I make appear. I see Oliver look at me and I stick my tongue at him and keep eating candy upside down.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I giggle at him and continue being hyper. The adrenaline from finally being able to see is going to take some time to properly wear off.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Smut start=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I see the parents look at me and I know because its night they want me to get him settled down and I smirk and they go to the kitchen and I flip off my box, scoop up Oliver and head to his room. He told me once that his walls are thick so he can blast music and can't be heard. I go in his room and close and lock the door. He is squirming around in my arms and I chuckle. He looks at me confused and while holding him I slip a hand in-between his legs and he suddenly stops moving and relaxes. I need to get his energy down so he will actually go to sleep and I set him on his bed. I know now that he can see it will be more fun. He covers his face and I slip down his pants "This is why you shouldn't have been so hyper. Let's see you use all that energy for something else" I say and I deepthroat him and suck him off hard. I hear him moan and I know he is enjoying it.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I moan and thrust up, the image of him between my legs intensifying the pleasure.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I suck harder and I hear a gasp and moan. I remove my mouth and he whines but I lick his entrance and he gasps. One thing I didn't mention to Oliver is that because I'm not human I have…a longer tongue when I want others to see it. I keep him still and I shove a good bit of my tongue inside him and he gasps and suddenly bucks and I know I found a sweet spot on the first try. Glad I got lucky because I pull back and then slam into that spot dead on and he is quivering with pleasure. I start stroking him as well while keeping his hips still with the other hand.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

My hands grasp at the sheets as I moan in pleasure. This feels absolutely amazing...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I feel him quiver more and I know he is close. I draw my tongue back one last time and slam it as hard as I can onto his sweet spot and he cries out as he cums on my hand and I remove my tongue. I lick my hand and I know he is watching and I lick up whatever didn't get on my hand and he shivers at my touch. I know I'm hard just from listening to him but I try to ignore it. I remove my shirt because I'm hot and I hear a gasp and I notice Oliver staring. I know it's because even with how crazy I am without the clothing I think I look good.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I gasp because of how attractive he is. Or at least I think he's super attractive.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I stand up and I slip down my pants and I know Oliver is shocked by my size. Feeling while blind is one thing but seeing it is something else. I'm 9 inches and at least 1 and a half thick and I notice Oliver just staring and I chuckle. I walk over to him and remove his shirt and I see him blush but he still can't help his eyes from trailing back down to my length and it just amuses me.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I hear him chuckle again and I blush, embarrassed. I just can't help myself...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle more "You get to choose what happens next. You can do whatever you want and have me do whatever you want to you. Your choice." I say and I know he might get some ideas but I want him to decide.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

Anything I want...? I smirk slightly and push him down onto the bed, pulling him into a kiss. I know he wasn't expecting this and I smile into the kiss.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I am a bit surprised but I kiss back and I enjoy it. I wait to see what he is going to do next and I nibble on his lips. He opens his mouth a bit and our tongues meet.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I moan into the kiss. One of my hands trails up and down his side and the other finds and tweaks one of his nipples.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I do a high pitched mew when he does that and I hear him giggle. I quit the kiss and I pant from what he is doing. My tail is going crazy with moving.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I move down and nuzzle his neck, placing kisses and small bites in various places.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I start making adorable mews and whines as he keeps teasing me but I like the attention. I pant and want more as he keeps going and my body is getting hotter with every second passing.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I kiss down to his chest and wrap my lips around one of his nipples, one hand coming up to play with the other.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I moan softly and I arch slightly into his mouth and I can't stay still. I'm throbbing a lot but I ignore it because the teasing is distracting a lot.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I kiss further down, teasing him further.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I whine from the teasing because it's becoming too much and I gasp when I feel him flick his tongue on my tip and I moan when he gently sucks the tip and I buck but I hear him cough and I mutter sorry. I hear him say it's alright and he starts to suck the tip again and I moan, my tail wraps around his neck gently from the pleasure.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile when his tail wraps around my neck and I suck harder.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I keep moaning and I keep bucking. I can't help it and when I hear him cough I say sorry but the pleasure is what is causing me to buck. He keeps my hips pinned down with both hands and starts licking my length. After a bit I notice something. He is coating me…what was he doing when I wasn't looking?

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smirk internally when I see the recognition in his eyes. So he finally figured out what I'm doing, hmm? While he was distracted by the pleasure, I had been fingering myself.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I blush brighter when it clicks in and when he has me coated I feel him quit and he climbs on me. I see him look at me and smile.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, steeling my nerves for what I'm about to do. I slowly lower myself down on top of him, gasping in a mix of pleasure and pain.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I try hard to not buck because he feels so tight. I pant from the pleasure he is giving me but I know he is in pain and that worries me. He keeps stopping and then moving after a bit and after a while he has me fully inside his ass and I'm shuddering at the feel and how tight he is.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I slowly adjust to the feeling of him inside me and raise myself up a little before dropping back down. I gasp at the rush of pleasure and start a rhythm of me riding him.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I moan every time he goes down and I buck just as he slams down and he cries out in bliss and I smirk. I found his sweet spot and I hold his hips as he goes faster. I slam my hips up to meet his when he slams down and I hit his sweet spot every time.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I feel myself getting close and reach my hand down to stroke myself.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I know he is close but I'm not even close to being done. He moans and pants and then cums but I'm not even close to being done. My entire length, still hard, is inside him completely as he enjoys his little afterglow and I use magic and clean him up. He slips out of the afterglow and look at me in shock when he notices I'm still hard and I smirk. I grab him and slip out of him and I flip us over. I stroke him and get him aroused again and he moans but I flip him so he is on all fours and I slide back in and he moans. I suddenly start pounding him and I'm slamming into his sweet spot. I use one arm to keep him up while the other is rubbing him hard and his arms are keeping him up.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I moan loudly and feel myself get close again, my arms starting to go weak with the pressure of holding me up.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I feel like I'm getting close and I decide to surprise him with the ending. My hips aren't hitting him anymore and I wonder if he noticed…yep he did because I see the confused look in his eyes. I know he is wondering what is going to happen and I pause and I have us lay down sideways and I start up again, getting a better aim at his sweet spot.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I gasp as he continually hits my prostate. If I wasn't close before, I definitely am now. Any additional pleasure should push me over.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I pull out so only the tip is in and I chuckle "Hope you're ready" I say and he makes a confused sound and I grab his leg and spread him really wide and then I slam in hard but what he didn't notice was I could knot so when I slammed my knot inside, tying us together, he cried out in bliss and surprise and we both came. I kept cumming because of the pressure on my knot and he groans as his ass slightly swells with the amount. I pant hard afterwards and I hear him panting and I know he is going to say something about the very small warning that I could knot inside him.

 **-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Smut end-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I chuckle tiredly, "You could have warned me a little more..." I completely wasn't expecting him to knot me.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I chuckle tiredly as well "Well I thought it would be more fun to not let you know till the last second because of your reaction. Also another reason why I can do this is because of my neko side. That and me being not human also helps me be able to do this." I say and he sighs. We snuggle for a bit and I use magic to clean up what he did and I just decide to sleep with him. I snap and the covers appear over us and I know Oliver is confused "I'm tired…I know I'm not getting home without questions so I'm staying…besides before I can untie your parents will be checking up on us for it takes a while to...untie after tying inside someone." I say and he groans but I just chuckle. I make our clothes turn invisible so the parents don't get suspicious. I snuggle and curl my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder and soon fall asleep.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him and quickly fall asleep myself.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I wake in the morning and I groan softly as I shift and slip out finally. It dawns on me that when he wakes he will be in complete pain and I curse to myself for going too crazy. I hear him slowly waking and I hear a whine "Sorry…" I say and I feel hurt that I caused him pain like this…

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I whimper as pain shoots up my spine. "It's okay... I'll be fine." I say reassuringly.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I sigh "No you won't…I'm taking you to the bathroom so we can have a warm bath. It will help lessen the pain." I say and I carefully pick him up and he hisses in pain. I teleport to the bathroom and I lock the door. Luckily its empty and I turn the water in the bath tub on and fill it with warm water. When it's got the right amount I set him in and I climb in with him. I turn him around so his back is to me and I slowly massage the lower part of his back to help relax the muscles.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I sigh as my muscles relax, feeling better already. The water definitely is helping...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

After getting him relaxed we get each other cleaned up and I use magic and clean inside of him so he isn't dripping stuff for the parents to find and I have us climb out. I teleport us back to his room and I snap and our clothes are back on us. I smile at him and he smiles back "Best birthday ever" he says and I chuckle "Glad you liked it" I say and I have us walk out and I see the parents "So which one of you was in the bath all of a sudden? I'm guessing it was you Jack since you can teleport?" the mother says and I nod. She leaves it be after that and has us sit to eat breakfast but I ask if we can eat on the couch and she nods. I take our plates to the couch and I know this is softer for him to sit. I hand him his food and he smiles but winks and then his eyes widen and I know exactly what he is looking at and I look towards the parents and they didn't notice and I quickly lie down and cover my ears and I sigh silently. I sit back up and I eat my food.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I start eating the food, hungry from using up so much energy.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I finish what I was eating and so does Oliver and I know he is getting hyper now that he can see and he will be exploring everything. I see him take our plates and put them in the kitchen but instead of looking around and exploring he goes to me and climbs in my lap and snuggles. I smile and I curl my arms around him, careful with his lower back because it still hurts a bit.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I cuddle into him, relaxing. I can always explore when my back hurts less.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

We rest for a while before knocking on the door happens. The mother opens it and Jeff and Smile dart in "Jack the forest is on fire!" he says and I quickly set Oliver down and we dash out the door towards the forest where me and the proxies hide.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

This is absolutely horrible! I follow L.J. though not as fast because of my back.

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

Shit this isn't good…how did the forest get on fire?! We make it to the forest and I see it consuming the entire forest so quickly…we might have to move away because of the loss of so much of the forest…me and Jeff help Slender and everyone else try and fight the fire and firefighters come and help as well. I watch as almost half of the forest is already ashes…its more than likely that we will have to move with this much of the forest gone…

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I frown at the damage that the forest is suffering. Surely there has to be some way to put out the fire...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I hear a shriek and I look up to see Zalgo and his demons bring in gallons of water and dump it on the fire and soon the fire goes out quickly. I look at the damage…almost two thirds are gone…I look at Slender and his head lowers and tears form in my eyes because I know what he means. We will have to move because too much of the forest is gone…I go over to Oliver, who is looking at me worriedly, and tears just stream down my face and he looks down, understanding.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I frown, knowing that they're going to have to leave to find a new forest to live in. I'm really going to miss L.J. when they do though...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I take off a necklace I always kept close, at least both pieces of it, and I put the other half around his neck. It's one of those half heart necklaces but ours are special. His is black while mine is white and they will only accept each other. He leaps at me and hugs me as Slender heads to the mansion with the others to pack up stuff and then make the mansion vanish. I see Oliver's parents come up but they are shocked at the sight of the forest. I sit and Oliver just clings onto me and I hold him close, grateful that Slender is letting me say goodbye…

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

I really don't want him to leave, but I'll have to live with it I guess...

 **-=-L.J's Pov-=-**

I hear the others come back and even though Oliver is thirteen…well fourteen now since his birthday but I have him look at him and I take his right hand "I promise I will return here…I won't leave you forever…this will be a reminder that I will return but…only if you accept." I say softly and I make a ring with white jewels appear and he smiles and he accepts. I know he knows what it really means and I set it in his hand. Slender tells me we need to go and I sigh and I get up and Oliver gives me one last hug before Slender grabs my arm and leads me away. I take one last look behind me before we turn the corner and one last tear goes down my face.

 **-=-Oliver's Pov-=-**

The minute he leaves, a few tears run down my face. I clench the ring, knowing that I'll always keep it.


End file.
